Forum:Part Infobox
* Due to the growing number of part articles on this wiki, it has been suggested separately by and (and I also considered this myself before) that we should have a Parts Infobox. I've created a test infobox for this "here" with an example "here" to demonstrate what it would look like, but I think we need to decide if we should have one, and if so, what fields the infobox should have, and if the parts infobox should have its own specific color, or just have the default infobox color. 00:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) =Unresolved issues= I've now created Template:Part, but before it starts to be widely implemented, I just wanted to see what people thought about a couple of things. * Pick a Brick Price: Should it be US$ only, or the four currencies we currently use for set infoboxes? * Subtitle field: This was here since LegOtaku's creation of the original parts template design (it goes below the part name). Do we need it if LEGO doesn't have (to our knowledge) official names for parts? * Colorboxes: We've chosen to use these, but I'm worried about whether they will be used in the template. When someone sees a "color" field who doesn't read the documentation (when it's included in the documentation :D), they'll only think to write the color in with text instead of a template. Also accidentally clicking the colorbox and taking the user to File:Transparent.png could be an issue. * List of element ID's: This vote was never really resolved. But, apart from this, it should be ok to use as far as I can see :) 05:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) * Anyone have any comments? 03:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Pick-a-Brick price: I think it only should be in $, since we might not have enough space for all prices. :Subtitle field: We can mention this in the article itself, if available. :Colorboxes: Its okay as in the example of Template:Part, but clicking on the box should link to Color Palette and not to the actual image, in my opinion. :List of Element ID's: Should be either included in the template or in the article, I think into the article would be better. 12:44, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I guess it might be possible to have both the tooltip with the colorname and the link to the color palette, but only with some javascript wizardry. Without it, it's either tooltip or link. So if someone knows how to do this I would be more than thankful. -- 13:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :As much as I like this collapsible appearance list feature (I came up with it in the first place), I think it might be better to have the list in the actual article instead. It's the same as with the minifigure infobox, a list in the article itself could be more detailed, i.e. include element ids etc. -- 05:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) My vote for the subtitle field would be for it to be removed since there doesn't appear to be official names for the parts, and for the list of Element ID's, I guess it could go in the infobox to the right of appearances and have two collapsible fields side by side, but I don't know. Although, I think having an appearances section in this infobox is more feasible than the one in the minifigure infobox as it's collapsible (and wouldn't look weird if it is collapsible- I can't see a collapsible section in the current minifigure infobox looking any good). I also wouldn't mind just putting the appearances and ID's in a list at the bottom of the page, but it may make the pages very long. The colorbox template's been frustrating me for a while, and it's espcially annoying that it works fine in simple situations (see the example titled "internal link"). Also, is the template meant to go at the top or bottom of the page? And @Samdo- there's actually a lot of space to put the prices in for the four currencies we use with sets (example). But I'm neutral on this one. 07:02, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, only works on Wikipedia etc. but not here on Wikia. -- 07:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Well that's convenient :D I'll keep looking around I guess, but it's not looking good :S 07:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::The subtitle field could be used for a commonly used name that most people would recognize (See Part 4514700) but maybe we shouldn't have non-official names or data in the infobox. Just an idea. 18:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::If there or no actual official names, we should omit this completely. Also, what about a "type" field that sorts pieces to either System element, Duplo element, Technic element, Minifigure accessory etc.? -- 08:16, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think that can be added into the main article. 17:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Voting 15:11, December 20, 2009 (UTC) # 16:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # 01:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) #--[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ;Oppose ;Comments * I'm not too sure, could we see an example of these first? For we being I? -- 14:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ** User:LegOtaku/Experiments/Parts template -- 15:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) * So, are we going to put this through as a template yet? }} One of the above + a list of Element IDs (rather large, needs collapsible table) ;Support # 16:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ;Oppose ;Comment :I am definetly for a collapsible table, but I am not very sure, where "one above +" is. 16:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure, I guess it should be somewhere, but I'm not sure how it would be designed to fit so much content in 03:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, now I understand it. And what now, any other votes regarding this Template? 11:14, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hopefully we're done- if there's no other comments in the next day I'll put it through. Also, Since LEGO have listed part colors now, we can have exact colors with the colorboxes and use their official names now, just thought I should point this out :) 23:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) * Ok, sorry for being so stupid with this, but just for one more time- Design ID=Peeron number=many colors, and Element ID=number in instructions=one color, right? If so, I support the above thing. 03:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) -------------------- 18:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) # 2, 4 (Color Boxes), 5, 6, 7: Not sure as of yet about the other two, but won't be opposed to them. # 2, 4, 5, 6, 7: 00:37, December 5, 2009 (UTC) # defiantly 2, 4, 5, 6, 7 The other though might be complicated/confusing Kingcjc 12:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ;Oppose # 1, 3: We can mention these in the article itself. 18:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Comments # Just wondering how you would classify things in 1? Was just thinking about the lightsaber hilt piece- would it be an accessory, or some other type since it's used on ships as laser cannons and other things? Or can there be multiple types? 06:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :* Hm, you're right. Actually the "type" of a piece is in most cases already contained in the name itself. As in "Brick 2x2" or "Minifigure Hair Ponytail" etc. -- 09:13, November 21, 2009 (UTC) * When will the voting end? 17:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ** I think it should end soon- it's been open for ages now, maybe give it one more day? 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) *** Well, it looks like it's 2, 3, 4, 6 and 7 going through, however I just saw that we never indicated whether we should include just the color names, or if to use color boxes. Could we do a vote on this or include it in the original vote? Also, I've made a test of the parts template here- feel free to suggest any improvements or let me know if anything's missing. I've left out the price just to show the usual hidden feature, it appears to work for all of the fields, but feel free to experiment with it and see if any errors can come up. Also I was wondering where we should place the image. Should it go where the image of the brick currently is, or somewhere else (eg in the empty space on the right side?) 23:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) }} 00:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # 00:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # Good idea! I even thought it would work before, but never thought it would be that important before, until all the pages we got of LEGO pieces! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']] 11:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) # 04:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 20:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) # Awesome. 04:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) # I like it. 04:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * Nerfblasterpro, there is a collapsible version where the appearances section can be hidden and shown by clicking 23:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Option #2 * Please see here for the template Support Oppose * Only because option 1 and 3 are so much better, but not sure which one to vote for :) 23:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Comments Option #3 * (Quoted suggestion only, no template created yet) ...combine the Templates, so it will be shown on the right side (like #2) but add the Color boxes, the sizes and the collapsable Appearances (like #1) to that Template Support # I think that way is a good way to combine both Templates together. 15:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments * I've been trying to get the collapsible appearances section working with option 2, but I can't get it to do so, and I'm not sure if it's actually even possible. The size and color sections from option 1 can be easily added though 23:46, October 30, 2009 (UTC) * Voting will close at November 9, 6:00 UTC }} Category:Administration Archive